Nothing but darkness
by YumeFiction
Summary: It is a time of war and a lot of innocent people are set away behind bars. A girl named Kaoru is trown in a dark room with only one companion. They don't know each other and also can't see each other. It's way too dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction ^^.  
Its a love story about Gaara, from Naruto!  
Sorry for my bad english and grammar and such xD.  
Gaara is in no way my property. He is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
****  
Hope you like my story ^^**

Darkness.

A small lightspot which appear to be a little window on the left side of the corridor.

Footsteps.

It sounded so distant.

Kaoru opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes, not adjusted to the darkness, try to find something recognizable but there isn't. Yet she tries to see what's happening.

Two men in uniform drag her along the corridor. Tighly holding her arms.

Donk donk donk.

The men's footsteps sound empty in the dark corridor.

Her eyes are now more adjusted to the darkness and she tries to distinguish some things.

The walls. It are bars.

Inside it was even more dark. But every cell had their own small window.

And there were people inside. A lot of guys, men. A few women and even children.

Donk donk donk

They drag her farter and farter into the corridor.

'A nice acquisition,' says a prisoner on her right.

'Aahh, Fresh meat!' an other one smirked.

'You are a beautiful lady, indeed.'

But Kaoru felt to weak to even react.

De men who dragged her along just smirked.

'Unfortunately my men, she is not your present.

You guys would jump on top of her as soon as she sets a step inside your cell.'

More sounds of laughing.

'She goes in the room of the,, eh,, special one.'

'Well, well.. So he finally gets some company?' a prisoner yells. 'And from such a wonderful baby too.

Is this a reward for him or something? Did he do something good?'

'No it is not,' the man in uniform says.

'There are not enough cell anymore.

By the way, she is a special one too.'

'What a lame excuse..'

Donk donk donk.

They arrive at a steel door. High in the metal wall, next to the door, were some small windows with bars.  
The guards open the massive door and they walked into a really small room. It looked like another corridor but really small. Like 2 metres wide and 3 metres long.

On the other side of the room was another huge, massive door. The walls here were made of metal too. One of her guards let go of her arm and took a weird looking key out of his pocket and put it in the doorlock.

Íeeeeeeee.

The door opens slowly with a really high squeal.

Kaoru tries to look inside but the guard blocks her sight.

'Gaara. We got a little surprise for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

-No reaction-

The guard expected no less.

He gave a tug and a push and before she knew it, she flew into the pitch-black room.

Kaoru wanted to fight back but she was terribly impaired. She made a few strange movements and ended up on the floor, in dead silence.

The only light she could see now was that which came out of the doorway. This room didn't have windows.

'You get some nice womanly company,' the guard said.

'Maybe you can get your needs now and i hope we don't get any trouble from you anymore.'

With that, the man closed the door with a loud "bonk" and the last sign of light disappeart.

Kaoru slowly crawled to the corner of the room, while groping the room in case of possibly furniture.

Scared to death she takes her knees in her arms and stares with wide-open eyes into nothing.

Everything that happened 'till she woke up in this building was a big blur. She had no idea where she was before and why she is here now.

Her ears scharp open when she hears a sound of movement.

'Dont you dare to touch me!' she screams.

Nothing but silence.

The thing that moved, didn't move anymore.

'Is there even anyone?' she asked.

'Hn.'

Another movement sound.

'Stay away from me! I know karaté, Kung Fu and Jiu Jitsu so be warned!.

'Ghehe,'

-plof-

On her left she heard a sound of somebody who found himself on something soft, like a bed or something.

'I won't hurt you,' an manly person speaking.

'You won't?'

'No.'

-silence-

'So why did the guard say you would?' she dared to ask eventually.

'Because they're idiots.

If you stay out of my way and leave me alone, nothing will happen to you.'

'Is that a treat?' Kaoru asked offended.

-No reaction-

-Sigh-.. Kaoru tries to push herself up against the cold wall. When she stands up she grope again past the wall to find some kind of bed herself. After a some time of feeling past the wall in the other direction than the guy she jerk into something painfully hard. It was something metal. She felt and came to the conclusion that it was also a bed.

She lump down on her bed.

She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She was tired as hell but she was to scared. The adrinalin still flow through her vains.

What now? What was she supposed to do?

And what about that other guy. The so called 'special one'.

Would he really not hurt her? She doesn't know those martial arts she said.

She turned on her side.

It kept quiet for ages.

Eventually, sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

-BANG-  
'Here comes your deserved punishment!'  
'Aaahh! Let go of me!'

Kaoru jumped up from her bed and tried to see what was happening. for a moment she didn't know where she was but her memory restored soon enough.  
She saw a shade from a guy in uniform who held something or someone but she couldn't see what it was.

-Click-

The click of handcuffs sounded in her ears.  
-BANG-  
'AAAAHH!

'Leave him alone!'  
The man didn't even give some attention to Kaoru.  
Kaoru held her hands in frond of her, as if it could protect her from all evil.  
The guy just received a nice fist to his cheek and now he walked obedient with the man. His head lowered.

-Donk-  
The door who kept all the light away closed.

Kaoru watched the scene with scared eyes.

*What are they going to do with him? Will he return? Shall they take me too?*

It took ages, just sitting there.

She didn't hear a thing. It was dead silence.  
Suddenly the door opened again.  
Kaoru pinched her eyes to protect her from the light which escaped the doorway.

She heard a dull smack from a weak body falling on the ground.

'Hahaha. You are nothing without your sand, you monster.'  
He closed the door again and left Kaoru and the guy alone in the dark room.

Kaoru heard the guy pant heavily.  
*He really is in pain.*  
She jumped from the bed and crawled to the spot where she thinks he lies down.

'Stay away from me!'

'But I..'

'GO AWAY!'

Startled, she shrinks away.

'Just stay.. away from.. me..' he panted.

He tried to get up but collapsed.  
Stubbernly, Kaoru crawls back to him.

She felt the floor for some clothing but got his arm.

She tried to help him getting up but..

'Are you deaf or something?' he yelled and smacked her arm away.

'I am just trying to help,' Kaoru says indignantly.  
'I don't need your help.'

'I can see that,' Kaoru wispers to herself.

Kaoru put herself down arms and legs crossed.

'Fine, Whatever.'

The guy took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He walked straight to his bed.

*He probably is here for a long time, to know what the room looks like.  
It kept quiet for a while.

'Why are you trying to help me?'

'Why not?'

'…'

Silence at once.

A few hours later, Kaoru still lies on her bed, staring to the ceiling.

Suddenly, the door opens again.

She narrowed her eyes again against the light.

'Kaoru?'

'Yeah?'

'Come here.'  
Obediently, she walks to the door.

The guard chained her and took her with him, back into the light.

They're walking through the huge corridor again.  
'Hé, that's the girl from earlier.'

'How was your time with that freak, together in the dark?'

Kaoru didn't pay them any attention.

'Where are you taking me?'

'To the great hall. It's dinnertime.'

Ther arrived at a big door. Above stood "Canteen" written.

He unlocked the door and pushed Kaoru inside, unchained her and closed the door behind her.

Kaoru watched the man disappear and then turned around. The place was dull, boring and gray.

She still has to get used to the light but she saw tables everywhere. Some surrounded buy prisoners. Kaoru walked through the place and found the cafeteria. She was very hungry so she desided to be a good girl and get some food. She took a tray and joint the queue.

A moment later a young little girl joint the queue too,

'Hi!,' she squeaked.

'Eh, Hi..' Kaoru answered.  
'You are the new one, right?' the girl asked.

'I think so.'

'My name is Yume.'

'Kaoru.'

'Nice to meet you, Kaoru! I saw you when you were, eh, abducted to the black room.

Man screamed bad things to you.'

'How do you know I am not a bad person? Kaoru asked curious.

'Bad people may not come here.'

'Oh..'

The girl smiled while she took her plate from the waitress.

'But, what does a girl from.. How old are you exacly?'

'Eleven.'

'What are you doing here, for Gods sake?'  
'Me and my mom are arrested when my Daddy refused to work along with the bad guys.'

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Kaoru already felt sympathy for the young girl.

'Where are they now?'

My mom is sitting by that table over there.' She pointed to a table on the right.  
My brother may not come here because he said bad things to the guard.  
'What about your father?'

'My father isn't here anymore.'

After two hours Kaoru returned to her black cell. The guard kinda trew her inside.

'Auwch!'

The door behind here was already closed.

She moaned while she got up and crawled back to her bed.

It was quiet for a while, till she heard him cough.

'Eh, what did they do to you? Are you bleeding?  
Kaoru looked up suprised.

*First he act like a jerk and now he is worried? What the heck?*

'I was allowed to get some food.'

'Oke.'

Silence again.

Kaoru grows kinda crazy because of the silences all the time!

Just when she wanted to start a conversation she heard a weird sound.

'Wha-,'

'Sorry.'

'What was that?'

'My stomach.'

'Are you hungry?'

-No answer-

'Pfff' Kaoru sighed.

And again his stomach growled.

'Wait, I got something for you,' Kaoru says.

She heard him turning around on his bed.

'I smuggled some food. I don't think that they are so nice to give us food on proper time. And after hearing your stomach growling like that, I know I'm right.

She took a small box from inside her garment and shove it to the other side of the room.

She heard him taking the box from the floor and open it.  
'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.'

He slowly began to eat.

Kaoru listen how he ate all the food.

When he was finished he put the box underneath his bed without saying a word.

'What's your name?' he asks suddenly.

'Eh, Kaoru.'

'Kaoru,,' He repeated quietly.

'And you? They already said your name but I didn't pay attention, so.'

'You don't need to know.'

*I just have him some food and I get thing for return? Jerk..* she thought indignantly.

'And why not?'

'I don't want to make your time here even more miserable.

Kaoru thought about it. *More miserable? Why's that?*  
'Please?'

-Sigh-

And silence again.

Surly, Kaoru wanted to lay back down but stopped because of the sudden answer.

'Gaara.'

-Silence-..


	4. Chapter 4

'Oké, Nice to meet you, Gaara.' Kaoru said en laid down.

'Is that all?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I expected a scared reaction like you screaming and banging against te door because you don't want to be in the same room as me.'

'I don't even know you.'

'I thought everyone knew how terrifying I am,' He sighed a little sad.

'Well your name sounds familiar, though. I heard stories about some "Gaara". That he murders you when you look into his eyes. That he wants to rip your flesh of your bones. That he wants to see your blood.'

Gaara sighed again.

'I don't believe one word of it.'

'Hn?' He sounded kinda curious.

'Well, there could be something true about it, but people like to exaggerate things. I will find out who you are myself.'

'…'

Kaoru turned around and closed her eyes.

'Thanks.'

'Heh?' she asks but she didn't get a response.

The next day, she thinks, because she didn't have any sense of time, anyway, when she woke up, she got up from bed and looked into Gaara's direction.

She heard him breath calmly. but there was no deep rhythmic sound.

'Don't you ever sleep?'

'No.'

The door opened again and Kaoru was called. She was allowed to wash herself and to eat something. Here she met Yume and her mother again.

The next following days were like this. Sometimes they called Gaara's name, sometimes Kaoru's. Only Gaara came back more tattered now and then.

They talked more. Gaara told her he has been here since a half a year now. He tried to escape a couple of times, but it had some nasty consequences. Often he didn't get food for days. A solitary confinement.

'But you are a ninja, right?'

'Hn.'

'I thought you could bend sand? After hearing all those stories you would think you were a strong shinobi.'

'I am not weak,' Gaara said threatening.

'Then why can't you do anything?'

Gaara sighed and got up from bed. He pulled his shirt up and touched the sign which was branded in his chest. Not like Kaoru could see a thing.

'They sealed away all my jutsu and most of my power,'he said slowly.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

'Woow,, ehh, can it be undone?'

'I think so, but it seems to hurt real bad and it is very difficult. Or the user of the seal should die.

'So, you're like me now? No special powers or whatever?'

'Well, if there would be any sand in here I could still control some, but it wouldn't be my doing. It has another reason.

Kaoru wanted to ask how that was even possible, but suddenly the door opened again.

'Gaara. It is time.'

'Hn..'

Gaara got up and walked to the door, let the man chain him and dissapeared with the guard.

'Gaara? Time for what? Did you do something wrong?'

But the door already closed.

Kaoru was now all alone in the dark, miserable room. She is already familiar with the whole room. Except for Gaara's part of the room, she has never been there before.

She was here for almost three, maybe four weeks now? She didn't even know anymore.

She was glad that she knew when it was day and night. In daytime she was allowed to see Yume and her mom. And last time her brother was with them too. Although he looked really bad.

'RAAAAAHHHRRGG'

The noice echoed through the whole building.

'_What was that?_'

'AAAAAHHH'

'_It sounds like Gaara._' she thought shocked.

She ran to the door and began to bang on it like a freaking maniac.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

The kept banging but it had no effect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**A short chapter this time, and im sorry for that, but I don't have enough time to write more. End of the week I'll go on a holiday with my family! Yay for holidays ^_^. It will take a week. So you won't hear from me for a whole week.**

**-Ohh noo!-**

**Yes (:**

**But.. Don't panic.. I try to upload another chapter before Friday. **

**Only for you guys ^^**

**But ehmm.. Ofcource, please review! Just got a few from 2 different people. (Thank you two ^^) But I don't know if it's worth it to continue this story. **

**So please review to tell me if you like it or not! Tips appreciated ^^.**

**Thank you for reading (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or Gaara.. Or anything from the serie. **

'RAAHHHRRGG'

The scream full of pain changed into a howl of anger.

It sounded much lower and more beastlike.

'_What's happening, what's happening, what's happening!'_

Kaoru turned crazy because she could'nt do anything. What the heck was going on out there!.

She heard the howl again. Rage.

Banging and pounding could be heard through the whole prison.

_How bad is it, when you can hear it in this room. The cell which keeps all the noises out._

_The banging kept on, now and then followed by a howl._

_After twenty minutes, it suddenly became quiet. Like dead silence._

Kaoru, who sat on the bed in tension, jumped up to walk to the door.

The tried to listen if she heard something, but there was nothing.

No sound at all.

After ten minutes waited at the door she walked back to her bed, when suddenly the door opened.

There were to men standing in the doorway.

Because of the sudden light, she narrowed her eyes very fast.

'Go sit on your bed, lady.'

Kaoru backed up quickly.

Through her narrowed eyes she tried to she what was happening.

One of the man stayed at the doorway, the other one walked in the direction of Gaara's bed.

It looked like he was carrying a black.. thing..

The man laid down Gaara's limp body.

Kaoru wanted to shout at them because of Gaara's condition but the man suddenly stood infront of her with his hand against her mouth to shut her up.

'If you wake him up now, you're toast! Let him sleep.'

Kaoru didn't dare to say a thing.

The two men left and again it was dead quiet and pinch black.

Immediately after the door closed, she walked to Gaara's bed.

Ofcource, she didn't she a thing, but she tried so hear something. Something from which she can notice that he's still alive.

The bowed her head a bit and heard a deep rhythmic breathing.

Kaoru could'nt do anything, so she went back to her own bed, with a attempt to sleep.

It failed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. U probably think a new chapter is on but its not.  
I am really sorry. I thought I had the time to write Yesterday evening, but I didn't.**

**I had a wedding. So yeah. Tomorrow im on a holiday and I will be back in a week. **

**Fact is, that I finished the story! But in my native language (:**

**I only need to translate now. But the next chapter will be a long one, so it will take time. Thats why I can't finish it now.**

**But ,, but but but :D  
Again.. A long chapter is coming! And you know that they're connecting now. Next chap will be fluffy and stuff. Hope you guys like is.**

**Again,, sorry that I can't publish today.**

**Love u3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!  
It's me and I am back from my holiday!  
I know I know xD  
It's been a while, isn't it?  
I am so sorry for not updating and stuff.  
While I was on holiday I got a very very bad review. I felt horrible and couldn't find the motivation to start again. I know the grammar sucks a little. But I already told you guys English is not my native language. AND I wrote it in my native language first and THEN i translated it. I was afraid to forget the story and I don't write so fast in English so..**

**But it is harder to translate a already existing story that when you make it up on the moment and write it in english immediatelly. I'm sorry if you guys can't follow the story line well because of the grammar. I knew the grammar would suck, but I just wanted to share this story and fantasy with you guys. I'm not trying to make a perfect book or something. I hope you still want to read it. I will go on with the story, even if I have only one person who reads it, because then I can still satisfy someone.. I hope :P  
It's really late already and i'm sick and tired, but today I found the courage to write again. :D (And the mood)  
Okay I'll stop rambling now and just start the story, right?  
Have fun reading!**

_

The next time the door opened it was already morning and Kaoru was called for breakfast.  
Because Gaara was still asleep, Kaoru couldn't find a reason to stay and there was no doubt  
that things were better outside the cell. She walked to her own table in the canteen to found Yume and her family eating already. She tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong but Yume knew better, she too heard the screaming last night, but she didn't say anything about it.  
Gaara was still asleep when Kaoru returned.  
*First he won't sleep for weeks, and suddenly he sleeps two days in a row? Weird guy.  
Wait.. He is still asleep, right? RIGHT?*  
With little quiet steps she walks closer to the guy and waited.  
Finally she heard his breathing softly.  
Relieved to hear that sound but she couldn't help but get a little worried but what could she do? She didn't dare to wake him up.  
Before Kaoru left the canteen that afternoon she secretly took a small stock of food and two glasses of water, for when he woke up.  
But he didn't.  
Minutes turned into hours and soon it was evening.  
Kaoru left for dinner again and when she came back she had an even bigger stock of food then before. She had hidden it under her dirty clothes so the guard wouldn't see it.  
She hid the stock away under her bed when..  
"Uurrghhh."  
Her eyes widened and she jumped up.  
"Gaara?  
Gaara are you alright?!"  
"K-Kaoru?.."

"Yes?" she asked concerned.  
A pause..  
"I'm.. I'm fine Kaoru." he said finally.  
He sounded way to weak and there was too much pain in that sentence, in Kaoru's opinion.  
"Gaara, I got a glass of water for you, do you wa-?"  
"Yes,.. please." he said fast but weak.  
Kaoru jumped from her bed as fast as she could and she grab one of the glasses and walked in Gaara's direction.  
"Are you sitting straight up?"  
"Almost, just a sec, yes, I sit."  
"Where is your hand? Watch that you don't smack the glass out of my hand. Here you ar...  
Where is your.. Gaara!"  
Kaoru was struggeling to find his hand and give him the glass without spilling some water.  
he finally found his hand and gave him the water. When she did their fingers stroke past each other.  
Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in her stomach, as if it made a jump or something.  
This was the first time she touched him, in the whole time she had been kept prison here.  
She didn't know why she she thought those thoughts and why she felt this feeling but she didn't give it attention and pushed it away.  
Gaara drinks it in one gulp and panted a little afterwards caused by the lack of oxygen.  
"Thanks." he said eventually and put the glass under his own bed.  
"Gaara how are you?"  
"Hn.."  
"Are you injured?"  
"A bit, nothing to worry about."  
"Wait a minute," said Kaoru and she walked back to her bed.  
She came back with another glass of water and gave it to Gaara.  
She tore a little, clean piece of her clothes and also gave it to Gaara.  
"Ehh,," he started.  
"You can clean your wounds with it."  
"Hn."  
Slowly, he began to clean a few wounds before they could get infected.  
"Eh, can I sit next to you?" she asked.  
- Silence -  
*Well he didn't say no, did he? No answer is a yes, I guess?*  
Slowly and carefully she tried to sit down.  
Gaara just went on cleaning.  
Eventually he also put that glass under the bed.  
He signed.  
It was a low, weak and tired sign.  
"Thank you, Kaoru."  
"No problem there." she said smiling."  
A short silence.  
"Why are you helping me like this?" he asked suddenly.  
"What? Why? Ehh,, why not?"  
"You don't even know me. I you did, you wouldn't help me. You wouldn't even want to sit next to me."

"And why is that? We need to support each other if we want to survive, right? By the way, I like you. You are nice. At least when you remove that cold, emotionless shield." She blushed a little while she said that.

Gaara was quiet for a while.

"What do you even look like?" Kaoru asked out of nowhere.  
"W-what?"

"I never saw you before. They never let us out together."  
"What does is matter?"  
"I'm just curious."  
- Sign –  
Kaoru didn't expect an anwser anymore, so she prepares to stand up when Gaara suddenly said; "I got short blood-colloured red hair. Eh, green eyes. Kind of pale. I got the Kanji 'Love' on my forehead."  
"Why 'Love'?"

"Long story," he said while he signed again.  
"No eyebrows. Yes, you heard that right" he said annoyed when she giggled a little.  
"Im sorry," she said still giggling a little bit. "Go on."  
"Ehh, yes. And i ehm,, I got dark rings around my eyes because I never sleep."  
"Well you slept for like, two days, so that should have made up a little," she said joking.  
"Hmmpf."

"…"  
"And you?"  
"Me?"  
"Who else? What do you look like?"  
Kaoru shifted a little uneasy.  
"Ehm. Well I got long curled brown hair and blue eyes. Im a bit pale too. So nothing special  
really. I got eyebrows." she said while she laughed inside.  
She could feel his death-glance on her.  
"I don't know how to explain what I look-"  
She heard Gaara move and suddenly she felt his fingertops on her cheek. She froze, stopped her sentence immediatly and stared to the place where Gaara should be.  
"May i?"  
"What are you doi-"  
"I want to feel what you look like," he said assured.  
"Eh, oke?" she said dubitable.  
He had to be so close now.  
Now she felt his whole hand on her cheek and for the first time she was glad it was dark cause she blushed so much she had to look like a tomato.

The skin under his hand glowed heavily.  
He didn't move his hand and he kept quiet. So did Kaoru.  
Gaara took a deep breath and started to move his hand.  
(Kaoru's stomach made that jump again.)  
He moved his fingertops past her jawline. He felt her chin, her other cheek, her ear and moved on to her forehead. Each part he touched he whispered the the part that he felt, more to himself than to Kaoru.  
When she felt his finger against her eyelash she blinked a moment and closed her eyes.

He soflty rubbed her eyelid a bit and moved on to her nose while she still had her eyes closed.  
He laughed a little.  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked insecure.  
"You got a cute nose."  
(Did Gaara really say that? Yes he did!)  
"I, what?.."  
And she was blushing all over again.  
Gaara stopped for a moment and kept quiet. Probably thinging about what the heck he just said and how un-characterisch it was.  
He signed and went on.  
Eventually he came to her lips and he touched them.  
Kaoru thought back about the 'cute nose' comment and smiled.  
"You are smiling," Gaara said peacefully and Kaoru could hear by his voice he was smiling too.  
Kaoru liked it. The light touch on her skin and she relaxed.  
Gaara moved his hand over her cheek again, to her forehead and then he stroke his fingers through her long hair.  
"Your hair is so soft," he whispers.  
*Good shampoo?*  
He stopped and pulled his arm back.  
When the touch of his hand vanished Kaoru suddenly grab his wrist.  
She didn't know why she did it and quickly released his arm.  
Gaara didn't say anything.  
"Now it's my turn," Kaoru said.  
Gaara Didn't expect that. He made a weird sound and he shrink backwards with wide eyes.  
Kaoru looked for his face and finally got his neck in her hand.  
Gaara coughed a little uneasy by that touch but did not say anything.  
His skin felt a bit cold under her warm hand.  
With her eyes closed she felt his face softly, in the same order as he did. His skin was so incredibly soft, it suprised her. She moved her hand to his forehead and felt the scar of his tattoo.  
She moved to his supposed-to-be eyebrow. Even though she knew he had none, it was still weird. She opened her eyes to look at it but ofcource, it was dark. How could it be any different.  
"How did it happen?"  
"An accident of my lovely brother when I was younger."  
"You got a little brother?"  
"No an older one. His name is Kankuro. And an older sister, Temari."  
"Do they look like you?"  
"No."  
She giggled about his short, quick anwser.  
She moved her hand again and rubbed is nose and then his lips.  
After this she returned to his cheek again. It felt really warm now while it felt cold just now.  
She said nothing and went to his head and felt his half-long silky hair.  
She lowered her arm past his cheek and neck when she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.  
"You're not wearing a shirt!' she said a bit blushing again."  
"It is torn apart."  
"What? When?!"  
"When, eh, when i was gone for a while."  
"Oh.."  
It was quiet for a while.

"Kaoru.."  
"You find this difficult, don't you?" she asked all of a sudden.  
"What? How do-"  
"I know how you feel, I think. You're not used to this kind of contact with people, are you?  
Don't worry. I don't worry either, even though you have something like that in your body."  
Cause of the last words Gaara froze for a second and shrinked away.  
"How did you-?!" he said startled and confused.  
Yume told me tonight during dinner. She heard the guards talk about you. About the demon you got locked inside your body your whole life. The one tailed Shukaku, if i'm right?  
It must have been horrible," she said compassionate.  
Gaara kept quiet after those words. He really was confused now. She knew of the demon, of Shukaku. But even with this information..  
"Aren't you scared?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you are not that monster. He's in your body but doesn't come uit, well, atleast not now. That's why you are not able to sleep, right? Or else it will come out? But don't forget that you are not him. You are different. Unfortunately, people find it hard to see that difference."  
Gaara slowly took her hand of his shoulder and put it on the bed, but he kept holding it.  
"I.."  
Kaoru noticed he had bowed his head.  
She placed her finger under his chin and pushed his head up again.  
"If I was afraid, I wouldn't sit this close to you."  
Gaara noticed to small gap between them and blushed.  
"You built a wall for yourself. You became cold and emotionless to others. You never had a real connection with someone. Never felt love. I got a lot of hatred in you against others. I can feel it. I notice it on the way you act and speak. But I'm breaking through your defence, am I not? You're not used to it and you don't know what to do and if you even want it, but don't be afraid of me. I'm here for you. I...-"

Suddenly Gaara put two fingers on her lips to let her shut up.  
"Kaoru?"  
"Yes?"  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"With what?"  
"With you."  
"What do you mean?"

**Oke so thats it for today! I hope I can update soon. Im a busy person :']  
But im back in the story with my head so I probably want to update soon. It won't be this weekend though. Boyfriend time (:  
I hope you guys liked this part. It's way longer isn't it?  
I am really, really tired now xD  
It's 3:43 AM.  
I did it all for you guys, and again, sorry that my last update was like two months ago =_=  
I feel ashamed of myself.**

**Well.. Im going to bed.  
Please Favorite/Follow/Review  
I really appreciate it ^^  
It makes my day (=**

Good night! 3  



End file.
